


It's Our Thing

by MicoJKen



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi and Cath being cute, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: This all started when they both agreed that they like bubble baths.





	It's Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored and I hadn't posted anything in a while so here is this. Love this book and these characters and I'm pretty sure this is something they would do. Because they're cute like that. Anyway, enjoy the story. I own nothing. The characters and world belong to the beautiful Rainbow Rowell. Never stop being awesome Miss Rowell.  
Enjoy.

This all started because they both agreed that they like bubble baths.  
“This is stupid.” Cath grumbled clutching at her towel and the book in her hand. “What if I drop it?”  
“I’m confident you won’t.” Levi smiled, always smiled, smiles for days that boy.  
He put his hand under the running water, checking the temperature before adding the bubbles.  
“C’ mon don’t you think this is a bit… I don’t know…” Cath trailed off rolling her shoulders.  
“Romantic.”  
“Ridiculous.” she corrected. “I mean, couples do this sort of thing to get in the mood, not to read books together.”  
“Cather.” Levi grinned standing and rubbing her shoulders. “This is our thing. It’s what brought us together. Besides, you said you would read the rest of the Simon Snow books to me. And I heard that reading in the tub is relaxing.”  
“I wouldn’t know.” Cath shrugged.  
“Really? You’ve never read in the bath or shower.”  
“How do you read in the shower, the book would definitely get wet then.”  
“Well for starters you don’t put the book right under the running water.”  
“Levi.”  
“Cather.”  
They stared at each other until the water got high enough and Levi turned the faucet off.  
“C’ mon, as I said, this is our thing. It’ll be nice.”  
Every time. Every time he smiled at her like that her stomach jumped. Almost like it kicked her heart stunning it and making her forget her argument for a moment. So she sighed and nodded. His smile grew as he leaned in to give her a chased kiss before removing their towels, taking her hand and slipping into the warm water. He sat down first, gently pulling her down with him and situating her against his chest.  
“Go ahead, sweetheart.” He murmured. “Read to me.”  
The water warmed her to her bones, letting her melt into Levi and relax completely. She opened to the first chapter and began reading.  
“Life for Simon Snow had never been good, not necessarily bad, but definitely not good. Bouncing from orphanage to group homes, he never really knew what a real home could be like. That is until the Mage found him and brought him to Watford.” she started feeling him rest his chin on her head and tighten his arms around her.  
The scent of the lavender bubbles mixed with his Irish Spring creating a garden variety feel. Or a home reading while it rains feel… with your boyfriend… naked.  
“It took him a week to come to terms with it all. Magik, wands, rings, spells that sound like nonsense. Presto Chango. Good fences make good neighbors. Up, up and away. These were all silly terms, yet they all held immense power.”  
“I particularly like ‘please’.” Levi chuckled.  
“Shh.” she hushed getting more comfortable. “This is so nostalgic.”  
“Then keep going.” Levi encouraged.  
“In that week he was there, he found that Eb was probably the best person in the world and her goats were funny to watch. And just when he thought he was going to really like living there, he met his roommate. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.”  
They stayed like that for close to an hour, before the water got cold and they were rushing out to get warm.  
“In hindsight, maybe we shouldn’t have stayed there for that long.” Levi chuckled handing her a mug of tea.  
“Yeah, I think that would be best.” she nodded taking a sip.  
“Still, made good progress.” he shrugged. “So I say we head up to my room, curl up under the quilt and continue.”  
“Jeez.” she shook her head.  
“C’ mon, you can’t leave me hanging like that. Simon just fought off a dragon.” Levi begged already dragging her towards the stairs. “Please.”  
The magik word.  
“Yeah, I mean it is our thing, right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few other projects so more stories are coming.  
Let me know what you think of this one is you would.  
Thank you, and see you in the next story.


End file.
